


adrenaline rush

by goldencliche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining Miya Atsumu, Roommates, Seme Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencliche/pseuds/goldencliche
Summary: The night is young and this ain't gonna end here, not when Hinata's adrenaline rush wants him to pound Atsumu til he drop with his trembling legs.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	adrenaline rush

The room feels so hollow and cold, and this ambiance makes Atsumu shiver as loneliness embraces him as he entered their apartment. It's not like Atsumu is a motherfucking hopeless romantic. Well he could just phone up someone to give him a head, or even a hot fuck inside his room, but his dick doesn't want anyone else. His dick has been longing to be touched by his room mate— Hinata Shouyou.

**"Fuck,"** The thought of his name just bursted up something inside him. It's really cold since it's December and masturbating with Hinata Shouyou's photo on one of Sports magazine he owns is what he really needs right now.

_Ugh, Shouyou..._ Atsumu moans inside his head as he puts a hand around his dick. He looks closely on Hinata's bright smile on the mag and bites his lower lip, desperately imagining that it is Shouyou who is pumping him right now.

**"Aaah.."** Atsumu groans. This isn't working. His dick is starting to hurt but this isn't working and his juice is still inside him. **"Fuuckk..."** He changes his position, and completely didn't notice that someone has knocked on his door. **"Atsumu-san? You alright?"** There's a voice after a few more light knocks but Atsumu, for the love of god, has his entire attention in jerking off and did not had the care in the world to answer back. **"I'm coming in..."** Shouyou puts a hand on the knob, with this worry on his face. Why the hell his room mate isn't responding? Is he okay?

The knob twists, and Atsumu just noticed that the door is slowly opening while he is in this lewd position, touching himself using his right hand and the other holding the magazine. **"Atsumu-san?"** Hinata Shouyou is stunned. He had to stand there for solid ten seconds to believe what he just saw. **"W-What are you doing?"** Hinata didn't have to turn on the light switch for the lights on their living room is somehow let him to see Atsumu laying sideways, on leg leaning on the wall and hand on his dick. Atsumu wanted to explain himself but his body couldn't stop for a while and decently talk to his room mate. **"Shouyou-kun..."** He uttered with one eye slightly shut, releasing heavy breaths and moans. **"Come in.."**

The younger advances and closed the door behind him that made the room dark again but Hinata could still see Atsumu on the bed for the moonlight somehow becomes brighter, touching Atsumu's skin as if he is a majestic view at night. Well he looks like one, and to hear those moaning and groaning, it came to Hinata like a fucking wave of vibration in his abdomen. **"How's y-your practice? Are you tired?"** Atsumu managed to speak a decent sentence, not even bothered about his position right now. Well, it's Hinata that saw him masturbating, it's not like he's another person. **"Is that... my photo?"** Hinata picked up the magazine, only to let himself answer his question. Atsumu shut his eyes tighter, and believes this jerking off isn't gonna end for a while now.

Hinata kneeled on the floor beside the bed and subconsciously grinned, seeing Atsumu struggle on himself. He felt his heart rate increasing and energy surging right into his thighs as if he is about to spike a ball from a great set. He does want to release this sudden rush of adrenaline, but he doesn't know how, or maybe he does. **"Aah... Shouyou-kun, you're so pretty in that mag, I can't help but to—"** Atsumu was cut off by Hinata's lips pressing his. **"You should've told me that you wanted this, Atsumu-san. You don't have to look on magazines— I am your fucking room mate."** He smiles to Atsumu.

Hinata then took off his dri-fit shirt and throw it somewhere. He then kisses the struggling Atsumu on the lips again, deep enough just to let him know this is about to proceed onto something more intimate. Atsumu kisses back as he unclamps his hand from his dick, laying on the bed by his back. This seemed like an invitation for Hinata and so the latter climbs on top of him while still giving attention to the quality of the kiss. _I want more than a fucking make out_ , Hinata thought to himself. And so he pulls up Atsumu's shirt, signalling him that he wants to see Atsumu's body. He maybe have seen this too many times— when Atsumu goes out from the shower half-naked, or when he casually takes off his shirt on a hot sunny day, and he just realized that he has been wanting to fuck his room mate all along. Hinata felt even more fired up, seeing Atsumu's firm muscles _under him_ , and he had to blink twice to reassure himself that he is not dreaming. He then caressed Atsumu's chest and leaned down for another deep kiss— tongue asking for an entrance, and Atsumu lets him in. **"Shouyou-kun..."** Atsumu mumbles under his breath. The thought that Hinata is kissing him is enough for him to cum but why do they have to stop in kissing? And so he puts his legs around Hinata's waist, with his hard dick twitching in pain exposed to Hinata. **"Do you want me to take care of this?"** Hinata uttered as he breaks from the kiss. Atsumu nodded, still having a hard time in catching his breathe. Hinata, who has been a top all his sex life, will give head for the very first time, and he believes this would be a great opportunity for a first time— to give head to his roommate.

Hinata positions himself in between Atsumu's thighs and kissed them, just to hear Atsumu moan his name again. He giggled as he kissed the tip of Atsumu's hard cock, pre-cum dripping from it. _Atsumu-san tastes good,_ he thought. He then slowly engulfed Atsumu's entire load and started thrusting his head. Atsumu is big but that won't stop Hinata from giving him an amateur blowjob. The blond ran his fingers through Hinata's hair and pulled him to deepen the mouth fuck. **"Shouyou-kun I'm gonna cu—"** Atsumu mumbled but was cut off when Hinata pulled from the blowjob. **"Not so fast, Atsumu-san."**

The younger then took off his remaining clothing, exposing his half-hard dick to Atsumu. **"I'm not into blowjobs, though but we can work this out."** Hinata then kisses Atsumu again, hand trailing down his torso, down to his butt, searching for his hole which seemingly tight, and so Hinata pulls up. **"Do you have, uhm, a lubricant or something?"** Hinata asked in a polite tone, like he is just asking for an extra tissue from a waiter. Atsumu nodded and slipped his hand under one of his pillows. **"H-here."** Hinata smiled as he grabbed the bottle and immediately pour lots of it on his hand. Without further ado, Hinata slips his middle finger inside Atsumu and the latter flinched as Hinata kept on moving his finger inside his hole, trying to adjust his pace on Atsumu's tightness. He then adds another finger and earned a groan from the latter. **"Shouyou-kun... please.."** Atsumu is almost begging Hinata to fuck him in the ass but the younger is patiently loosing him up. **"Not yet, Atsumu-san."** It took few more thrusts for Hinata to decide that he's now ready.

He then hold his dick and pumped it couple of times and took a glance on Atsumu's begging face. Hinata then pointed his dick on Atsumu's hole and slowly, inserted his cock. **"AaH..."** Atsumu complained but Hinata can't stop right now. His body might explode due to much tension in his muscles and seeing Atsumu is making him turned on, too. **"Slowly..."** Atsumu requested.

Hinata found the pace he's trying to build up and so he started thrusting inside Atsumu. Their skin started clapping as Hinata pound Atsumu right on his core. **"Shouyou-kun, kiss me..."** Atsumu cupped Hinata's face and pressed his lips on his. **"Atsumu-san... aah.."** Hinata moaned out of nowhere. His dick is inside Atsumu and it's deep enough for him to touch himself on Atsumu's stomach. **"Thrust faster, Shouyou-kun... I'm gonna cum."** Atsumu demands, toes twitching due to too much pleasure his room mate is giving him. **"If you wanna fuck me, you should've told me sooner."** Hinata grins and plants a kiss on Atsumu's neck, leaving a mark on him.

The night is young and this ain't gonna end here, not when Hinata's adrenaline rush wants him to pound Atsumu til he drop with his trembling legs.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii this is just a freaking brainrot and I know it's poorly written but I just want to project my fondness towards fwb prompt and I'm having atsuhina brainrot so yeah, thanks for reading


End file.
